


silver lining

by makiyakinabe



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: The curse had been a blessing, so to speak.





	silver lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



Were the Prince to be honest, there had always been within him thoughts and desires too monstrous and unbefitting for someone of his station. Thus the look of distaste marring the lady's angelic face came of no surprise, and nor was the curse thenceforth worked upon him. The silence within the palace was admittedly daunting but the Prince had reconciled himself to it, no, grown to relish it—for what could be more exhilarating than a life free of constraint?

But when a merchant's son stumbled past the gates, terrified yet determined, the Prince's heretofore shuttered heart stirred in curiosity.


End file.
